ootsfandomcom-20200222-history
Block and Tackle
}} Haley, Elan, and V's escape is blocked by a mysterious general. Cast * Haley Starshine ◀ ▶ * Elan ◀ ▶ * Vaarsuvius ◀ ▶ * Blackwing ◀ ▶ * General Tarquin ◀ ▶ * Captain of Empress of Blood ◀ ▶ * Five Empire of Blood Guards Transcript Tarquin: Captain, do you know why Kilkil sent me up... Captain: General! Tarquin: ...Is that a Blade Barrier in the door to the throne room? Haley (unharmed), V (carried, harmed) and Elan (harmed) rush through the Blade Barrier. Blackwing made it somehow too. Elan: Ow! Ow! Ow! Haley bumps into the Captain, "WUMP!" Captain: Ooof! Haley: Come on, the archway! Haley: V, you can still cast Feather Fall, right? Vaarsuvius: Indeed, it is my solitary castable spell remaining. Tarquin bull rushes Haley, "THUMPF!", and Haley drops out of the archway. Elan: HALEY!! Blackwing follows as Haley falls, still holding Gannji's military fork. Elan: What did you do THAT for?? Tarquin: Well, elf? Will you not cast your spell? Tarquin: There are quite a few sharp rocks down there, you know. Due to the construction. Vaarsuvius: Feather Fall. Tarquin: A wise decision. Haley is protected by the Feather Fall. Haley: *whew!* Tarquin: There. Now that you've used up your only viable escape plan, I suggest we return to the throne room. Elan: To get eaten by a dragon?? No thanks, I'll take my chances! Tarquin: You have my word as a man of honor that you will come to no harm. Tarquin: However, if my men catch her, I cannot guarantee the same can be said for your lady friend...unless I give them the order to take her alive. Elan: No! OK, OK, I surrender. Just don't hurt Haley! Tarquin: GUARDS! Don't kill the red-haired woman. Capture her and bring her to the throne room. Tarquin: Her allies have surrendered. Haley looks up. Five soldiers lay dead around her. Haley: Darn it! Now I have to go find someone to let capture me. D&D Context * Haley is able to evade harm from the Blade Barrier due to the Evasion feature of the Rogue class. Elan and Vaarsuvius can only save for half damage at best. * Tarquin uses a Bull Rush attack to knock Haley back through the archway. * Feather Fall is a 1st level spell which causes the subjects to fall at a rate of 10 ft/sec, which will not cause damage on landing. The spell has only a verbal component, thus V is able to cast it while immobilized and unable to perform somatic components. Trivia * The title is a double entendre, the two meanings being: a pulley system for mechanical advantage, and the fundamental skills of American Football. * Elan pulls a rapier in this strip, despite the fact that he lost the rapier given to him by Julio Scoundrél when he was taken by Gannji and Enor.Comic #714, "This Whole Time, He'd Thought of It as the Snack That Got Away" This rapier is the one which he got from Haley in #28, lost after being imprisoned in Cliffport, and retrieved from Nale after defeating him in Azure City.Re: #722: Where'd he get the sword? - The Giant * This is the first appearance of General Tarquin since #50, and only his second overall. External Links * 722}} View the comic * 152128}} View the discussion thread References Category:Uses Feather Fall Category:Elan Meets his Father